CAMlicious One Shots: We Stopped Fighting
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Carly's eyebrows raised, eyes wide in shock. She felt like time had stopped and the whole world stood in silence as she looked at her best friend. Maybe that wasn't the right word for her right now...CAM One-shot. Cute yet steamy. Enjoy :)


**Been a long time. People waiting for my Creddie fanfic, sorry my old computer I used broke and I had 90% of the next chapter done :( I guess I'll have to restart it. Got my new computer now though :D Still pretty busy though. But I got most of my shit together after my break up. I'll get started on the next chapter of my Creddie story next though :) I accidently lost my italics, so if it looks lie it should be a thought(I use italics for thoughts) Then it is lol**

Hope you enjoy this steamy Cam fanfic. I know I enjoyed thinking of it lol

Carly's Eyebrows raised, eyes widened in shock. She felt like time had stopped and the whole world stood in silence as she looked at her best friend. Maybe that wasn't the right word for her right now...

"...W-What?" Carly said finally as she tried to make herself appear calm, but she clearly wasn't and the shay stutter she just threw out didn't help.

"Just...don't make me say it again okay? I..." Sam started to respond as her eyes started to burn, causing her to pause and quickly look away. The look on Carly's face just crushed her. She must think I'm a freak...Don't cry puckett. Crying is for the weak. and started heading for the door. "I just remembered I have to go do something"

Carly just stood like a statue watching her leave. She didn't think. No she couldn't. She was still frozen. It was moments passed the door slamming before Carly even robotically responded "Okay."

Sam ran. She just had to get away, run as far away from here as possible. She pressed the elevator button furiously. Her eyes started to burn. She could feel the tears start to blur her vision as she waited impatiently to the elevator.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. To Sam's surprise Freddie exited and quickly noticed her.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?! What happ-" Freddie started before Sam punched him in the gut, tears finally escaping her eyes.

Sam ran past the elevator and went straight for the stairs, she couldn't stop. I knew it I just fucked chiz up... I should have kept my mouth shut.

* * *

**1 Week later**

* * *

"Ready to go see the movie?" Carly asked her brother as she put her wallet in her purse and closed it, ready to leave the Shay household through their private elevator

"Yeah lets go." Spencer said as he left the kitchen called the elevator. He looked up to see Freddie at the top of the staircase giving a nod. Showing that everything set up.

"So you're still not talking to Sam?" Spencer asked in a tiny voice

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Carly said with sadness in her voice.

The elevator doors opened and when Carly looked through them she froze in place. Her eyes met Sam's and Sam smiled, looking excited. Spencer pushed Carly into the elevator as Sam started saying "So Spencer said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I...I what?" Carly said in a confused weak voice looking at Sam then her brother as the elevator doors started closing.

Sam looked at Spencer with rage that only said one thing to him. Buttersock.

"SPENCER YOU LYING LITTLE-" Sam started to say as the elevator doors closed interrupting her.

"Lock the elevator!" Spencer said turning to Freddie.

"I am" Freddie said with a smirk as the elevator stopped.

"Spencer what's going on!?" The two girls yelled from the elevator.

"Me and Freddie care about you guys and we don't like you fighting. So we got to thinking how do we fix it!? I suggested we use some of my superglue to force you guys to be next to each other, but this is probably a better idea! We'll let you out in an hour. You guys better kiss and make up by then!" Spencer yelled down.

"But Spencer-" Carly began saying

"NOPE"

"Spencer I swear I'm going to-" Sam started to say right after.

"LALALA" Spencer yelled back

"FINE!" Carly yelled back.

Freddie and Spencer looked at each other and smiled. "We did it...So what do you want to do for an hour?" Freddie said still grinning.

"Groovie Smoothie? I heard they have a new flavor called tropical tornado storm!" Spencer suggested with excitement.

"sounds good!" Freddie replied as he ran downstairs toward the door

"Alright, back in an hour you two" Spencer yelled at the elevator before running out the door with Freddie.

Carly and Sam sat in opposite sides of the elevator in silence. Its only been a few seconds since the guys left and they could already feel the tense and awkward aura in the elevator. What's worse is Carly's Claustrophobia was starting to get to her, the more she thought about how trapped she was the worse it would get. So she just tried to ignore it.

"Hey" Sam finally said, which appeared to startle Carly.

"H-Hey" Carly responded nervously.

Sam looked down in disappointment giving herself a pitiful laugh. "Chiz...You hate me that much eh?"

"Sam I could never hate you."

Sam looked up, her eyes tearing up. "Then why!? You've ignored my texts, my calls, my everything!" Sam yelled back as the tears streamed down her face.

Carly couldn't believe it. Sam Puckett of all people was crying in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She let instinct guide her.

"Sam." Carly said trying to comfort her as she moved to her and hugged her. Sam cried into her shoulder. "Sam I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to respond."

"If you don't feel that way just forget about me. I know we can't be friends anymore"

"Sam you're my best friend, I love you. I don't want to let you go like that. I can't live without you. I just don't know if i can...you know...think of you like that."

"So never?" Sam said looking up, meeting her face to face, trying to ready to hear the answer she feared to hear.

Carly could see the pain in her eyes. She wanted to say "yes, never". But was that really the answer? She thought about this already, there was only one thing to say.

"Sam I don't know if I'll really be into it, but you know I'd do anything for you..." Carly started saying as Sam's head shot up in supervise looking at her with anticipation. "If you really want to I could try...you know...maybe we could go out or something." Carly said a little nervously.

"Really!?" Sam said grabbing Carly's hands and gripping them.

"Yes. Just promise me if it doesn't work out we'll still be friends" Carly said in a stern voice causing Sam to take her excitement down a notch. Carly really cares about me. She thought before smiling even wider. "Yes of course Carls, I could never stop being your friend."

"Okay" Carly aid smiling back.

"So are we officially...you know?" Sam said

"Yes" Carly said with a giggle.

"It doesn't feel very official yet." Sam said with a mischievous grin.

"W-What did you have in mind?" Carly said nervously.

"Can I?" Sam said with some nervousness in her own voice. They both knew what she wanted.

"Okay" Carly said nervously, gulping. The claustrophobia was becoming more and more evident as Sam leaned in. Sam stopped and moved her head back. "You don't want to do you?" Sam said with a disappointed look.

"I'm just nervous and I've never done this before and this...this elevator is just too small! An elephant would never fit in here!" Carly replied panicking.

"Carls"

"This is just racist to elephant people."

"Carls..."

"We need to start a petition.

"Carls calm down!" Sam yelled holding Carly's shoulders, looking straight at her. Carly's eyes were wide and she she seemed lost and unsure. "Just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Its just like any other kiss."

"Okay..." Carly said closing her eyes she took a deep breath and started saying "I still think we should do the petition for-" Carly was interrupted by the surprisingly soft lips of her best friend...again maybe not the best word for her right now.

Carly couldn't fathom why it was like this. It was supposed to feel weird. It was supposed to feel gross. It was supposed to feel different. But all it felt like was a kiss...and a good one.

Sam pulled her close and move one of her hands down and got under her shirt.

"Sam!" Carly protested, her voice muffled by Sam. Sam used this opportunity to sneak her tongue inside Carly's mouth.

"MMhhM!" Carly protested again, opening her eyes.

Sam didn't let up, swirling her tongue around Carly's.

"mmhmm..." Carly said again, this time in much more...accepting manner.

* * *

**Groovie Smoothie**

* * *

"So you're really okay with it?" Freddie asked Spencer.

"Okay with what?"

"If they ever end up...you know...Sam and Carly...you know?"

"Know what?" Spencer asked in a confused voice, slurping his smoothie right after.

"Wait Carly didn't tell you?" Freddie replied hastily.

"Tell me what?"

"Umm...well basically the reason they haven't talked is..." Freddie began

* * *

**Shay Residence**

* * *

Sam separated her lips from Carly's and Carly immediately tried to catch her breath. "Sam-" She started to say before Sam started kissing along her neck. "mmm...Sam...I can't..I need a break I'll go cra- mmmhphh" Carly continued as Sam continued to tease her, moving one of her hands to her waist before stopping.

They're eyes met, Sam was waiting for her permission.

Sam could feel it, she was too into this to stop. They both were.

"CARLY!?SAM!? We're calling the elevator back up. Are you done fighting?" Spencer yelled running into the residence. "Hurry and let them out!" Spencer ordered Freddie. Freddie quickly let the elevator rise again.

The two girls jumped away from each other and quickly stood up trying to fix themselves.

"Y-Yea we are. Give us a minute!" Carly yelled back. She looked back at Sam with fear. "Oh my God, Oh my God." She whispered trying to make herself look presentable. "Chiz...I know just...just hurry"! Sam was doing the same.

Carly felt uncomfortable and then she realized why and stopped. Turning to Sam with judgemental daggers.

"Whats wrong Carls...?"

"When did you unclasp my bra?"

Sam looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't..." Carly said sarcastically

The elevator opened and the two quickly stopped what they were doing and stood straight trying to look natural. But between the two it looked like there was a tornado in that elevator.

"...Sup" Sam said breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhh...What were you two doing in there?" Spencer said to Carly, causing her to blush And look away.

"Petition for elephants!" Carly blurted out in panic.

"What?" Spencer said confused. Freddie and Spencer looked at each other, both seeing they completely lost.

"Well they won't fit in the elevator." Sam explained.

"Now thats just racist to elephants." Spencer said nodding in understanding. He stopped and squinted his eyes, "Is that a hickey?"

**Hope you liked it. Please review! I love reviews.:) And if you liked it please check out my other Cam one-shots :D**


End file.
